


I love the way you flow over my skin

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Scent Marking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 7 of kinktoberWatersports
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	I love the way you flow over my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which dickhead forgot to post the writing she had already completed...
> 
> Yes i am the dickhead

Day 7: Fingering | Whips | Watersports | Cunnilingus

Eenie Meenie miny...Watersports

It had taken a while but Derek and Stiles could safely call each other ‘friends’. Stiles had decided to drop out of the FBI training programme to be with what was left of the pack in Beacon Hills, he was now a deputy at the sheriff’s station in the shiny new supernatural crimes section alongside Derek and Parrish. It had almost become easier since Monroe had introduced the US to Werewolves and other creatures. The cat was well and truly out of the bag and so what would previously have been ‘unsolved cases’ were finally being able to be documented truthfully. However, it also meant that there had been an increase in actual supernatural cases as Supes no longer felt like they had to hide their true nature.

Now that Stiles had a steady income, he was able to afford a flat near Derek’s loft. Derek, of course, offered one of the flats IN the loft to Stiles for free but he was adamant that he needed to at least try to be an adult and stand on his own two feet, plus, Derek would always be able to hear if he was getting himself off or if he brought anyone over for sexytimes and that would just be absolutely mortifying. Derek may have flushed all over when Stiles said that and just nodded dumbly.

Regardless of not being in the same building, the friendship they developed extended beyond pack business and the job. Stiles wasn’t a kid anymore and Derek had gotten used to his eccentricities enough for them to actually enjoy being around each other. They surprisingly had a lot in common and regularly hung out at each other’s apartments. Half the time, Stiles rang Derek for a hang out session more than he rang Scott these days. Not that he didn’t love Scott with all his heart but the dude was busy being alpha and taking on new recruits, travelling around the county saving new Weres with no alphas, still being an assistant vet technician and also going to vet school. All while trying to rekindle his relationship with Kira now that she had come back from the skinwalkers, powers under control.

Derek’s issue was that Stiles’s place always smelled ever so slightly of urine and come. The two scents were pretty distinct and while he could ignore both of them, he didn’t really understand WHY Stiles’s bedroom had been peed in. maybe he was pissing in his bedroom sink instead of walking to the bathroom? The come scent was obvious, everyone knew that Stiles jerked off with an alarming level of frequency and his bedroom at the Sheriff's house was just as bad while he was living there.

It wasn’t that it was really a problem to have to smell it, more that the conundrum poked at Derek’s brain annoyingly. Also, it kind of made him want to place his own scent over the one saturating Stiles’s room as if he was still an alpha and needed to claim the space as his own. He didn’t do that very often but he had been known to get so wrapped up in being an evolved Wolf that he went around spraying his scent on things. The Preserve especially was absolutely saturated with his scent. Everyone with a half-decent nose could tell it was his. He may not be an alpha anymore but Beacon Hills would always be Hale territory.

It wasn’t until he went to Stiles’s place one night after work that things came to a head. He walked through the door after the man and was hit by the overwhelming stench of someone’s urine that was NOT Stiles's.

His wolf began beating in his chest. The need to spray everywhere was almost breaking him and he was near non-verbal. He was aware that he’d slipped into the beta shift and he was growling lowly but all his effort was centred on staying where he was and not embarrassing himself by doing his business all over someone else’s flat.

Stiles appeared in front of him, hands resting on his shoulders gently, voice soothing and calm.

“What’s going on Big guy? Is something wrong? Why are you all wolfy and with the lack of eyebrows right now? Whatever it is, it’s ok Der, just try and calm down.”

Stiles’s voice managed to get through to him slightly and he was able to growl out a few words.

“Someone else's scent. Someone has BEEN HERE.” 

He didn't want to go into detail, it was mortifying enough as it was, getting all wound up just because Stiles had what was most likely a sexual partner over as he could also smell a second person's come.

“Oh jeez, yes Derek someone was here. I deserve to have a sex life too you know. It’s ok, no one has broken in or anything. It was all entirely safe, sane and consensual.”

Damn it, Derek was going to have to be more specific even though he really, REALLY didn’t want to be.

“I don’t care if you have people over Stiles, that’s none of my business but they’ve left their...personal scent over yours. It smells like your flat has been CLAIMED. It’s driving my wolf fucking crazy. Your place should smell like you and then a light layer of your friends and family and some STRANGER has dominated everything.” Derek’s wolf was definitely less angry and more insulted now, he was able to put the claws and fangs away but his eyes were refusing to stop glowing.

“Well fuck. Ok this is ridiculously embarrassing and something that I never thought I would have to talk to any of my friends about EVER but look, the scent thing, it isn’t someone claiming me, it was voluntary, the smell in here will get back to normal in no time, it was just a bit of fun.” Stiles said turning as red as a person could possibly turn.

Derek was getting angry again. Stiles had LET someone come in and piss on his things? Why would he do that? Was he mentally unwell? 

“No, I need it to smell right, now! or I need to leave. Fuck! Stiles it’s making my wolf want to cover everything. I’m barely holding onto my control, if I change into a wolf, I’m going to end up spraying on everything. I don’t even understand why you would invite someone over to piss on your things in the first place.”

Stiles’s eyes went wide and his mouth formed an O, he looked shocked and completely overwhelmed.

“Oh my god, that...that’s ridiculously hot and is possibly going to be in my spank bank for the rest of my life, sorry about that.

I didn’t invite him over to pee on my things Derek, it was sexual, he was peeing on ME... and now I’ve had to say that, I might never stop blushing.“ Stiles said, voice weirdly high pitched.

The scent of Stile’s arousal stopped Derek from ruminating for a moment, Stiles liked to be pissed on, that explained SO MUCH. the constant smell of urine in the bedroom, he must have been playing around with watersports on himself. Shit that was hotter than it had every right to be but he was still completely overwhelmed by the stranger's scent.

“I need to leave, not because I think badly of what you said but I, I can’t be around while it smells like this. I’m so sorry.” Derek said, turning to leave.

Stiles grabbed his arm and yanked him back towards him.

“You need to get rid of the smell or overpower it yea? Umm….would you maybe like to try it...with me?” Stiles said, voice wobbling and breaking as he spoke. 

Derek didn't even respond with words, he grabbed at Stiles frantically and pulled their mouths together, sweeping him into a deep kiss and running his palms under Stiles’s T-Shirt.

He pulled back and nodded before grabbing Stiles’s wrist and dragging him to the bedroom. He pushed Stiles down onto the bed and started undoing his fly straight away, eager to get started.

“NO, WAIT” Stiles yelled abruptly. He scrambled off the bed and dove underneath it, obviously looking for something. When he returned he had a plastic sheet in one hand and what looked like a giant puppy training pad in the other.

“Dude I don’t want a wet bed, I need to set everything up first, why don’t you go and drink like a gallon of water and by the time you’re done, I should be too.

He did as he was asked though he was bristling at having to wait. The smell of another bloke was still there after all.

When he returned, Stiles was lying on his bed without any covers or pillow in just his underwear. Derek thought he looked delectable but his bladder was preventing him from getting hard like he normally would have.

“I er...didn't know how you wanted me or if this was just going to be a scent thing or a sexual thing, I mean I’m going to be hard as nails the whole way through anyway and I just-” Derek cut Stiles off with a hand over his mouth.

“Get naked, Stiles, it’s both. Can I fuck you after?” Derek asked while running a nail over Stiles’s closest nipple.

“Ah, fuck, yea. I don’t need much prep, I fuck myself with my dildo pretty much every night so two fingers and lube should be fine.”

Derek growled and stripped off his own clothes in record time as Stiles removed his underwear.

“ Turn over, I want to start on your hole. Hold yourself open for me.” Derek grunted. 

“Fuck….yes, yea I can do that. Please, yes piss on my hole. Claim it, just for you.” Stiles panted out, moving into position and spreading his ass cheeks wide and shuddering as Derek knelt behind him and the first splash hit his skin. 

Stiles had been developing this kink since he was 17, he watched enormous amounts of watersports porn and jerked himself until he was sore, graduating to peeing on himself in the shower while he fingered his ass. When he moved into his own place, he was able to get all the things he needed to take it up a notch. He got the bedding and pads, he bought dildos and nipple clamps, fleshlights that he would piss into and then fuck until he came but nothing prepared him for a few nights ago when he picked someone up online and they came over and pissed on him and then jerked off onto him. But this time was even better! Knowing that it was Derek (aka the hottest man/werewolf alive) had his dick so hard that he was worried he would come prematurely.

The liquid trickled down his ass and onto his balls, making him groan obscenely.

The trickle stopped and Derek flipped him back over, straddling his thighs and aiming the spray directly onto Stiles’s hard cock and balls. 

Stiles moaned again and reached down to fist his length, it was throbbing desperately but Derek’s unoccupied hand shot out and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from touching himself.

“Not yet, baby. Not until I’m inside you,” Derek said gruffly, pinning Stiles’s arm above his head and knee walking up his body to aim at Stiles’s belly button and then his nipples, sitting directly over Stiles’s dick where it lay against his stomach.

Stiles ground his hips upwards into Derek’s ass, desperate for some relief but also never wanting it to end.

“Der, my face, please, my face and maybe in my mouth, I've never before, I want to try swallowing it,” Stiles begged.

“Fuck, yea. You want me to piss all over your face and mouth baby? You want me to claim you inside, all the way to your stomach? Then I’ll fuck my come into you from the other end so I’m all the way up into your guts” Derek ground out, knee walking up to his face this time and spurting the last few jets over Stiles’s skin and into his mouth which Stiles swallowed down immediately and moaned once again in pleasure.

The second the stream stopped, Derek retreated so he could pull stiles into a brutal kiss, savouring the taste of both of them wrapped around their tongues. He pulled away to get the lube out of the drawer next to the bed and flipped Stiles’s legs up around his hips so he could get to his hole with his fingers while returning to sucking his own urine from Stiles’s tongue.

He did as he was asked and was brief in his preparations. One finger became two quickly, Stiles’s pucker opening for him like it was made for him. He rubbed over his prostate gently, loving the way Stiles jerked as if he had been shocked with electricity. Taking his fingers out, he stopped kissing long enough to ask the man if he was sure and to remind him that Werewolves couldn’t contract or pass on any diseases so there was no need for a condom unless Stiles wanted one.

“I’m ready and no condom, I want your jizz to be leaking out of me all night, reminding me of what we did.”

With a growl, Derek popped the head of his dick inside Stiles and slowly sank into him steadily, groaning at the hot, tight sensation wrapping around him. He started out slow but they were both too on edge, his thrusts became harder and faster, aiming with absolute precision at Stiles’s g-spot. He lifted Stiles’s ass higher.

“Piss on yourself baby, get our scents all mingled together for me, flood your own face while I pound your tight little ass, making it mine,” he commanded, speeding up his thrusts and using one hand to press firmly on Stiles’s lower belly, forcing the liquid out of him in a steady stream.

Stiles was panting and letting out little ‘ah, ah’ noises continuously while he sprayed all up his torso and face with his own piss, finally closing his fist around his desperate erection as soon as the stream tapered off, jerking his dick fast and hard as they both neared completion.

Stiles’s orgasm hit him first with Derek following quickly after when his ring started to clamp down on the older man's dick. They both yelled out their orgasms into each other's mouths, not quite kissing but just hovering their lips in the same space.

As they came back down, Derek pulled out and watched as the cum dripped from Stiles’s hole.

“You're fucking beautiful, did you know that?” Derek said to the younger man who was looking sated and happy.

“Dude if I’d known you were into me, we’d have been fucking for ages. I’ve wanted you since you died and I realised I cared more than I wanted to admit and finally let myself start fantasising about you.” Stiles said beaming.

“You were a kid back then, but you’re all grown up now and you’re absolutely amazing, beautiful and strong, funny and clever and you like it when I cover you in my scent until you’re absolutely saturated with it. I’ve got you now and I’m not going to let you go…..unless you keep calling me dude and then I might just eat your tongue.” Derek replied with a smirk.

“Such a sweet talker, you! Now, let's strip off the bed, go get a shower and get some food because I’m starving. Expect to be staying over tonight because I need post-sex snuggles and some epic morning blowjobs before work tomorrow, k?”

“Sounds perfect,” Derek answered, tugging Stiles up off the bed.


End file.
